


Oh! Darling

by Blaine_anderson127



Series: EXPLICIT BEATLES STORIES [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_anderson127/pseuds/Blaine_anderson127
Summary: My first Explicit Beatles Story! DISCLAIMER: This story is not recommended for younger audiences. Mature themes and sexual content.Paul and George begin to crumble at the stress of beatlemania, and only seem to find comfort in each other...Or perhaps, a lot more. They want each other, they NEED eachother.





	Oh! Darling

1964

As the night comes to a close in Milwaukee, Paul McCartney and George Harrison return to their hotel downtown. They both let out a sigh of relief as they check into their room. Their bandmates, John and Ringo had gone out for a few drinks.  
Paul sighed as he began to undress from his concert attire. "That was quite a show, wasn't it Georgie?" he said.  
George's heart began to beat rapidly as he watched Paul strip down to his skivies. "Y-yes it was." he gulped out.  
George had always had a crush on Paul since they met in Liverpool when they were 14 and 16. Thinking it was just a phase that would pass over, he pushed his feelings aside. But 4 years ago, while in Hamburg, George had lost his virginity to a prostitute while his bandmates watched, and he could not stop thinking about Paul and how badly he wanted the prostitute to be him. He wanted Paul so badly. He NEEDED Paul.  
Paul noticed that George looked a bit uneasy and his face flooded with concern.  
"What is it, Georgie?" he asked  
George's daze broke and he chuckled.   
"Oh yeah, I'm fine Paulie. But I do need to say one thing. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I was scared." he gulped.  
Paul knew exactly where this was going, and before George could say anything further, he grabbed the younger man by the hips and kissed him passionately, making the younger beatle gasp slightly.  
"Was that what you wanted? Cuz that's what I've always wanted." Paul said with a wink.  
George blushed and nodded before kissing Paul back.  
A bulge began to form in both men's trousers as the kisses grew deeper and sloppier. Paul had managed to strip George of all his clothing and remove his own boxers while George's hand moved down Paul's back towards his buttocks.  
Both men began to moan as their cocks got hotter by the second and the urge to pleasure themselves became too much.  
"I need you in me, Harrison. I need you." Paul gasped as he pulled George down and turned himself over into doggy position.  
George's past fantasy had come true and he gave Paul a slight warning that he was about to penetrate.  
Paul moaned in delight and gave Harrison a sign that he was ready by spreading his legs further apart, exposing his anus.  
The tip of George's cock entered slowly and delicately as he was inexperienced, and he slowly began to grind into Paul.  
Paul began to breathe heavily and pushed back into George to advise him to go deeper.  
George took this sign willingly and went all in on Paul, going in and out to the pace of "Roll Over Beethoven".  
Paul loved this but soon felt the need to be in control. When George came, Paul looked up and said "My Turn."  
George laughed and laid down on the bed. Paul did not hesitate on penetrating George quickly and forcefully, making the younger man gasp and moan in pleasure. Paul carried on for a bit longer before he came hard into George. He tried to remove himself, but George stopped him before he could.  
"I like it. It's so warm, like you. Thank you." George whispered.  
Paul nodded and kissed George before pulling out and laying next to him in the bed.  
"I love you Harrison." Paul whispered.  
"I love you McCartney" George whispered back with a smile.


End file.
